grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Voo
Voo (born 5 BDP) is a mage of the Darkspear troll tribe and comedian. He began his life as a prodigal child apprentice to the troll magus Uthel'nay and went on to conduct his own research, making groundbreaking discoveries related to arcanodynamics, ley line cartography, and voodoo magic. Voo is a namesake, taken for what he believes to be a monumental discovery. He serves among the elite fraternity known as the Harbingers. History His history and identity preceding the adoption of the name "Voo" is known by few outside the Darkspear tribe, but among those are the Warchief Thrall. 'Exodus of the Darkspear (20'–'21) ' Voo remembers well the landing of the Kul Tiran humans and the orcs, led by Thrall, upon the Darkspear islands. He views the conflict as a turn of fate with a favorable outcome, for a future upon the islands was unlikely to be prosperous for the Darkspear even without the calamities.needed : This turn of fate be a favorable outcome. For a future upon dem islands was unlikely to be prosperous for da Darkspear, even wit'out da calamities. :: — Voo, The Verbal Histories 'The Voodoo Epiphany (21)' Voodoo magic has been forbidden among the Darkspear trolls for centuries. Voo, nor any troll of his acquaintance ever openly practiced it. His insight into the nature of voodoo is something of a miracle. If his theories are valid, it seems likely that non-trolls could practice voodoo magic. : We'd been fightin' da Kul Tirans for while now. O'course we don't know who dey really be or why dey here quite yet. That day, we watch dem all mornin' and follow da group leavin' on patrol--larger den usual. When we start the fightin', I been havin' idea to try get 'em real good. Somethin' dangerous I practice before, but no problem. Ain't me first fight. I try cas' a fireball wit' a whole lotta powa, 'nuf cook a human in his armor no chance. When I go release it feel like da magic stopped up in me. Feel like I gonna be da one a cinder. Da fightin' already start and I stuck here gettin' ready to meet the spirits. I think, "I gon' try de voodoo." Tho' it be forbidden, I gon' to die neway. I standin' there pushin', 'cause I don't got a clue how to do de voodoo, I breathe deep n' concentrate, I give it a "VOOOOO!" But when I go to say de "doo!" I feel a ting ain't never felt. All dat magic pressure go way. I don't cast no fireball tho', matterfact I din' do nothin'. De battle end quick 'nuf, good it be we prepared, could'a been much worse, but dat 'nother story. I walk around dat day wit da feelin' in my head and in me flesh. But I get thirsty you see, I go conjure some water how we do and it just pop in me hand. Easiest spell I ever cast it feel. Den I realize dat feelin' gone. I don't have such a clear head no more. I been ruminatin' on it all day, so this make me realize. The "voo" in voodoo be somethin' special itself, and the "doo" be another. The "voo" be the thought, de idea, or intent. The "doo" be the action or 'will-made-real.' I think when de voodoo users do dey voodoo dey never stop and think. Dis why voodoo a dark magic. They jam it through dey body and get da nasties out. Dis why it a magic of da spirit not da mind. Nobody ever try do it like a proper spell, no? Normal spell be a ting you gotta do orderly, there's a process. But no voodoo'er ever stop 'n stare. :: — Voo, The Verbal Histories 'Echo Isles (22'–'25)' The new home in Kalimdor brought with it years of relative peace that the Darkspear had not known during Voo's lifetime. He used the time to pursue new knowledge of the arcane. Arcanodynamics, known to trolls as translation goes here, is the study of the phase transitions of mana within and without physical vessels. Many theories have been developed, but the trolls have had difficulty validating any in the primitive settlements of Durotar. In the absence of strong ley lines and without the knowledge of more advanced magic users, it seems unlikely that troll magic schools will advance much further. Voo has made it known to the Warchief that he is determined to bring such resources into the grasp of the Horde. 'Kalimdor (25'–'present)' Zalazane's betrayal motivated many Darkspear trolls to venture into the wider world beyond Sen'jin Village. Driven from yet another home and weary of fighting on the back foot, this wave of hopefuls spilled onto the plains of the Barrens and beyond, eager to pen new histories. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Troll Category:Mage Category:The Harbingers